Having you, is better than anything else
by shopi
Summary: Omegle conversation. Sweet afternoon after class for Rachel & Quinn. Takes place after Quinn's car accident


_**Hi everyone! So this isn't a classical fanfic since it was made with a complete stranger on the site Omegle. I just thought it was great and wanted to publish it here :) If ever this particular stranger read it someday, I want to thank you because I has a great time working with you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**_

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like faberry .**

**Stranger:** Quinn?

**You:** Rachel?

**Stranger:** Hey, baby! How were rehearsals?

**You:** It was okay, I still have some trouble with the chair but it should be fine!

**Stranger:** Oh, well I'm glad you're doing better. Do you maybe want to come over and "watch" a movie?

**You:** I'd love to! Will your dads be home?

**Stranger:** No, but thats better, right?

**You:** Much much better ;)

**Stranger:** Hurry up and get over here, Fabray!

**You:** I'm rolling as fast as humanly possible!

**Stranger:** Hurrryyyyy I miss yoou :(

**You:** I miss you to baby! Today was so long! :(

**Stranger:** I know... But look, if you hurry up, we can make up on all that lost time.

**You:** I'll be here in 5 mins tops!

**Stranger:** You better be

**Stranger:** I need youu :(

**You:** I'm in your street!

**Stranger:** Yay! Hurry and I'll give you something extra ;)

**You:** I'm at your door, and i'm surprised it's not open yet!

**Stranger:** *Opens the door* Hi, Quinn! *plops down in your lap*

**You:** Hey sweetie! *kisses you softly on the lips*

**Stranger:** *wraps arms around your neck and deepens the kiss* Mmm it was about time you got here.

**You:** I know, but now my arms are killing me!

**Stranger:** I'm sorry.. *Gets off your lap and pushes you inside* Do you want to lay down on the sofa?

**You:** *looks up to you* Only if you lay down with me *smirks*

**Stranger:** I'm sure I'll be on top of you.. *Winks* Come on. *Helps you lay on the sofa*

**You:** Thanks sweetie. I just can't wait to be out of this crappy chair *sigh*

**Stranger:** I know, baby. Soon, okay? *Straddles your lap* Let's not think about that right now.

**You:** Your right, sorry *puts hands on your hips and caresses softly with thumbs*

**Stranger:** Mhmm, I'm always right. *Kisses your neck*

**You:** Mhmm, you are indeed *gaps* *slowly moves hands down thighs*

**Stranger:** *Licks at a sensitive spot* You're so sexy, Quinn.

**You:** And you're perfect Rach. *finds the aim of your dress and slowly puts hands under it, carressing bare thighs*

**Stranger:** *shivers at the touch* Mmm, that feels nice. *Kisses your collar bone*

**You:** *gaps* God you make me feel so good... *goes a little higher under the dress*

**Stranger:** *Moans and rocks hips into yours* Mm, you make me feel the same way

**You:** *takes one hand off thighs and puts your chin up, kisses you deeply*

**Stranger:** *responds to the kiss and wraps arms around your neck*

**You:** *ends the kiss slowly, panting breath, looks into your eyes, caressing cheek* I love you so much.

**Stranger:** *leans into the touch* I love you too, Quinn. *smiles and pecks your nose*

**You:** *laugh softly* I don't know what I would do without you...

**Stranger:** Me either.. *pecks your lips again* I'm so glad I didn't marry Finn.

**You:** So am I! I don't even know how you got that idea in the first place! You deserve the best Rachel, and that mean that in a few years you will be an amazing broadway star, it's your destiny and I'm so proud of you.

**Stranger:** *Blushes* You're gonna be there with me, right?

**You:** *smiles* I wouldn't miss it for the world.

**Stranger:** *smiles* Good. Um, what do you want to do now?

**You:** Right now I really want to kiss you *kisses you softly then deeper*

**Stranger:** *Gasps and moans into the kiss while tangling hands in your hair*

**You:** *smiles into the kiss, brings you closer, wraps arms behind your back*

**Stranger:** *Slides tongue along your bottom lip and bites gently while rocking hips into yours*

**You:** * gaps and kisses passionately, slowly slid hands down your back to land on ass, pulling you even closer*

**Stranger:** Fuck, Quinn... *rocks hips into you harder*

**You:** *breathe heavily between kisses, slowly moves hands under your dress, running fingers along your panties*

**Stranger:** Q-Quinn, baby.. I- I need you..

**You:** Anything for you baby. *brings one hand to the front and slowly goes under the panties*

**Stranger:** *Moans and watches you* Baby... Pleasee *whimpers*

**You:** God baby your so wet... *slowly slids down hand down your fold, teasing the entry*

**Stranger:** Ah! Its all because of you, baby.. Fuu- Quinn... I need you inside. Pleasee

**You:** *slowly inserts one finger inside* *gasp*

**Stranger:** *Clenches against your fingers* Fuck! *Starts rocking against you slowly*

**You:** *kisses you fiercely, moves finger faster*

**Stranger:** *Moans into your mouth and rocks hips against your finger* Oh! Baby.. I-I need more...

**You:** *inserts a second finger* *kisses and licks your neck*

**Stranger:** *gasps* Quinn! Yes! Baby.. I-I'm already so close... *Pulls you up for a kiss*

**You:** *kisses back deeply, moans into your mouth, moves fingers faster* God baby you feel so good!

**Stranger:** *Shakes as her orgasm approaches* Quinn! Fuck! I'm cumming!

**You:** *moves fingers faster* Cum for me baby!

**Stranger:** *Shudders and clenches around your fingers* Oh, Quinn... That was so hot

**You:** *laughs softly* You're the one that's hot! *kisses solftly and slowly removes fingers*

**Stranger:** *Shivers when you remove your fingers* Mmmh *Kisses you again*

**You:** I definitely love watching movies with you *chuckles*

**Stranger:** *giggles* So do I... Baby? I think its time I... return the favor *Runs hands under your shirt and scrapes nails over your abs*

**You:** *gaps at the touch* That shouldn't take too long *laughs softly*

**Stranger:** *Smirks and unbuttons your pants* Quinn? I want you to touch yourself for me. Just a little bit.. Please?

**You:** Okay baby, where do you want me to touch?

**Stranger:** R-really?

**You:** *smiles at you* I told you, anything for you my love.

**Stranger:** *Groans* Thats so sexy.. Okay.. Well, take your shirt off and unclasp your bra..

**You:** *starts pulling shirt off, gets stuck at the head* *laughs softly* I think I'm gonna need a little help with that one baby

**Stranger:** *Giggles* Okay, Quinn.. *Helps you out of your shirt and kisses your nose* Better?

**You:** Much better *smiles and kisses you* *reaches out behind for the clap of the bra and slowly removes it*

**Stranger:** *Moans and leans down to take a nipple and suck it*

**You:** *gasp* Fuck Rach... *moans and puts hands in your hair*

**Stranger:** Mhh, *Bites at your nipple gently and tugs at the other one*

**You:** *moans loudly * Fuck! don't stop baby!

**Stranger:** *Moans against your chest and slips a thigh between your legs*

**You:** *gasp* Shit! I-I need more baby...

**Stranger:** *Pulls away from your chest and takes off your pants*

**You:** *pulls you up by the collar of your dress and kisses you fiercely*

**Stranger:** *Moans and thrusts tongue into your mouth*

**You:** *sucks on your tongue and moans* I need you inside me...

**Stranger:** *Smiles and pulls away* I want you to touch yourself first.

**You:** *breathes heavily* Okay. *bring hands slowly to breasts and starts caressing them, moans*

**Stranger:** *watches with dark eyes and moans at the sight* Fuck baby...

**You:** *closes eyes and gasps, caresses nipples*

**Stranger:** *moves down and peppers kisses over your abs*

**You:** *gasps* Fuck! I'm not gonna be able to hold on for long Rach! *moans*

**Stranger:** *Kisses down to your panties* Baby! I haven't even tasted you yet. *pouts*

**You:** *giggles* Well you better hurry up because just hearing you say it I could cum!

**Stranger:** Fuck, Quinn.. *Pulls down your panties and licks around your inner thighs* I want to take my time with you, baby..

**You:** *gasps* Fuck... I promise I'll hold on as long as possible baby but you're making me so hot...

**Stranger:** *Chuckles and places a kiss on your clit* I'm pretty sure you don't need me to make you hot, Fabray.

**You:** *panting breath* Please baby, I need to feel you...

**Stranger:** Baby, I want you to play with you clit, okay?

**You:** Yeah okay *moves quickly hand down fold and starts rubbing on clit*

**Stranger:** *Watches happily* Mmm, thats so sexy.. *Leans forward and thrusts tongue into your center*

**You:** Fuck! *grap the side of the couch with free hand and starts moving hips on your tongue*

**Stranger:** *reaches up to play with your nipples while thrusting and curling tongue in you*

**You:** Fuck Rach! I'm so close! *moves hips and hand faster*

**Stranger:** *pinches your nipple* Cum for me, baby.

**You:** *starts shaking as orgasms approaches* Fuck baby! I'm cumming!

**Stranger:** *Thrusts tongue in deeper*

**You:** *screams loudly, clenches back* *slowly comes back down to the couch, breathes heavily, light headed* Fuck Rach... that was...that was fucking amazing...

**Stranger:** *Licks lips and leans up to see you* Yeah? Well, you were very sexy moaning my name, Quinn.

**You:** *looks into your eyes* Nobody has ever make me feel the way you do Rachel. *carresses your cheek softly*

**Stranger:** *Smiles* I feel the same way about you, Quinn.

**You:** *kisses you deeply* I love you.

**Stranger:** *smiles into the kiss and sucks on your bottom lip* I love you too.

**You:** *goes for another kiss but is interrupted by a phone bip*

**You:** *leans down to grab bag and takes out the phone* Shit it's my mom, she's probably freaking out thinking someone put a stick in my wheels or something... *chuckles*

**Stranger:** *Laughs quietly* Little does she know that you just had the /best/ orgasm of your life. *Smirks*

**You:** *smirks* A fucking mind-blowing orgasm that was! Your status as goddess of lesbian sex is well deserved!

**Stranger:** *Laughs* Oh, Quinn... You weren't so bad yourself, baby.

**You:** Well I have the rest of our lives to get even better. *kisses you softly*

**Stranger:** *licks at your lips* Mhmm.. Baby? Would it be horrible if I was still turned on?

**You:** *laughs* No, but baby I don't think we have time, your dads will be home soon and if there's something I don't want it's them walking in on us!

**Stranger:** *Huffs frustrated* Fine... I guess I'll just take care of myself.. *Gets off the sofa and heads to the bathroom*

**You:** *laughs out loud* Oh my god Rach! Are serious right now?

**Stranger:** Mhm. *Moans exaggeratedly from the other room* Fuck! Baby! I'm so sooooo wet..

**You:** *sigh and laughs* You're unbelievable! But just to remind you, there is really no point in teasing me from another room, I'm not able to move and get you anyway!

**Stranger:** I guess you'll have to suffer because this feels /really/ good...*Continues touching herself*

**You:** Come on baby! *whines* I can't even reach my top on the floor! Just imagine if your dads came home now and found me naked on their couch with you moaning in the bathroom!

**Stranger:** Mhh, kinda busy baby...

**You:** Rachel Barbra Berry! If you don't come help me get dressed right now I will never touch you again!

**Stranger:** Thats okay! I can touch myself... I'm so close ju-just give me a second!

**You:** Oh that's nice! You make me feel so important and irremplaceable! I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend that needs me so much and is so romantic about the act of making love!

**Stranger:** FUCK! Yes yes! *Walks out from the bathroom still panting* What were you saying baby?

**You:** *looks up to you* I was saying that I'm never touching you again! *looks away and crosses arms on chest*

**Stranger:** *Smiles* baby, we both know you can't do that... Here.. *Helps you get dressed again*

**You:** For your information I'm not as weak as you are! I can perfectly control myself. * puts bra back on and takes shirt from your hands*

**Stranger:** *Pouts* Baaaabbbyyyy I wuv you.

**You:** Yeah well maybe not as much as your hand! *puts shirt backward*

**Stranger:** *Giggles* Quinn? Do you need some help with that?

**You:** No I'm fine. *takes arms of the sleeves and tries to turn the shirt around*

**Stranger:** Baby let me help you.. Please *Bats eyelashes*

**You:** I don't need your help! *finishes putting shirt right and starts looking for pants*

**Stranger:** *Frowns and sits down on another chair* Fine.

**You:** *sees the pants on the other side of the room* *looks around to find a way to get to them*

**Stranger:** *crosses arms* What are you gonna do now, Fabray?

**You:** *tries to put herself off the couch, puts one hand on the floor and tries to move legs with the other*

**Stranger:** Quinn can I /please/ help you?

**You:** *tries again a few times than sighs quietly* Okay...

**Stranger:** *Walks over to you and kisses you sweetly* I'm sorry. Do you forgive me now?

**You:** Yeah it's fine. *lets out a small breath and feels small tears rolling down her cheeks*

**Stranger:** Baby? Whats wrong?

**Stranger:** I'm sorry for leaving you and going to...you know..

**Stranger:** Please don't be upset..

**Stranger:** I love you..

**You:** No, no it's not about that. I just-I just can't even reach my fucking pants Rachel!

**Stranger:** Thats not a bad thing, I actually prefer you without pants, Quinn.

**You:** *laughs softly through tears* I'm just...really tired you know... It's been three months and it feels like I'm never gonna get out of that chair...

**Stranger:** *Kisses your forehead* Baby, I know.. I'm sorry but we'll get through this together okay?

**You:** Yeah, we will. *sweeps tears with fingers* *looks up to you* Thank you for being you.

**Stranger:** *smiles and kisses you gently* and thank you for being you.

**You:** *presses foreheads together and breathe slowly* Baby?

**Stranger:** Yes, Quinn?

**You:** Can you help me put my pants back on? I feel slightly discovered...

**Stranger:** Oh! Right.. *Slides your pants back on* Sorry.

**You:** *laughs softly* It's okay, but just so you know, what you did earlier in that bedroom without me is not gonna go unpunished! *points index at you*

**Stranger:** I know you're serious because you're pointing...

**You:** Exactly! So watch your back Berry!

**Stranger:** I think you like watching my back, Fabray. Especially my... /lower/ back. *Smirks*

**You:** *smirks* Yeah, well at least that chair is good for something! *winks*

**Stranger:** *Bends over and picks the remote up off of the floor while turning around to look at you*

**You:** You need to stop doing this right now! Some of us didn't got the release you got yourself earlier!

**Stranger:** *Laughs* Sorry, baby... I could always... fix that.

**You:** Maybe you could... *pulls you by the collar and kisses you* *gets interrupted by another phone bip* Argh!

**Stranger:** *Sighs* Quinn! We need to throw that thing away.

**You:** I know, but my mom is getting worried over nothing since the accident, the other day one of my wheels got stuck on the street, she was practicly crying trying to get me out of it.

**Stranger:** Oh, well she loves you, its only normal... Do you have to go back?

**You:** Yeah I probably should before she calls the police for her missing handicapped daughter! *sigh*

**Stranger:** *kisses you softly* I love you.

**You:** Well I love you too miss Rachel Berry. *kisses you on the nose*

**Stranger:** *smiles* I had a really good time with you today.

**You:** Yeah me too, you know these moments make my life an happy one again. You, are the reason I get up every morning excited and full of hope. When I can pass a doorway, reach a stupid maths book or see people staring at me and that everything seems to go wrong, I think about you, our future and nothing else matter anymore. *caresses cheeks with both hands*

**Stranger:** *Happy tears roll down my cheek* Really?

**You:** Yes, really. I don't even know what I was doing before I had you, it's like my life started when you kissed me. *sweeps tears of your cheeks*

**Stranger:** *Kisses you with all the emotions she can muster* I love you /so/ much and I feel the exact same way about you

**You:** *kisses you deeply* Well that's a good thing, because I'm never letting you go.

**Stranger:** I never want you to go. *Smiles and pokes your side*

**You:** *laughs* Okay. Well it's time for me to regain the mansion and my over sensitive mother. *puts her arms in the air* Help me get in the chair?

**Stranger:** *giggles* Of course, Quinn. *Helps you back into the chair*

**You:** Thank you! *starts rolling towards the front door* Say hi to your dads for me. Oh! and tell Hiram that I will bring back his Barbra classics later this week.

**Stranger:** You have his Barbra classics!

**You:** Yes I do. Your fathers simply adore me.

**Stranger:** Yeah because they don't know about all the sex we have!

**You:** I'm sure they know that their daughter, miss Rachel Barbra Berry, is a very sexual being. *smirks*

**Stranger:** Quinn! Stop before I have to take care of myself again!

**You:** Are you seriously turned on by the fact that your fathers are probably aware that we're having mind-blowing sex?

**Stranger:** Well... I mean... Its always been a fantasy of mine to do it in a public place..

**You:** Oh my god Rach! You're such a sex addict!

**Stranger:** I am not! Its not my fault you're so sexy!

**You:** Yeah well I'm leaving before you get us to have sex on the street while your fathers are parking in the driveway!

**Stranger:** Quinn! They're not even coming back today! Gosh !

**You:** *laughs* I love you. But I really gotta go. Call me tonight?

**Stranger:** Of course, baby.

**You:** Come here. *kisses you softly*

**Stranger:** *kisses back and smiles* I love you.

**You:** love you too. *opens the front door then looks back at you* And you better give me some naughty talk tonight because I'm so turned on right now, it's not even funny.

**Stranger:** *Smirks* Of course, baby. I'm five second away from just fucking myself right here.

**You:** *looks away, bites lip and sighs* I'm just gonna roll away right now. But I'm telling you, you owe me a new pair of panties.

**Stranger:** *Groans and clenches thighs togwthwr*

**Stranger:** Quinn you owe me a million panties

**You:** *looks at the floor and laughs softly* Goodbye Rachel. *rolls outside the house*

**Stranger:** Bye Quinn!

**You:** *arrives at the end of the alley and looks back at you* Talk to you later baby. *smiles brightly at you*

**Stranger:** *Grins and waves* Okay! Love you!

**You:** Love you! *rolls away*

**You have disconnected.**

**or ****switch to video**

Find strangers with common interests (Settings)

Was this conversation great?** Save the log: ****Get a link**** • ****Select all**** • Or post log to: ****Facebook**** • ****Tumblr**** • ****Twitter**** • ****reddit**


End file.
